Unlucky Girl
by Himetarou Ai
Summary: "Aku tau kalau ini tentang Shiho. Tapi memang benar, untuk sementara diantara kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya sebatas teman" kau memang bodoh... RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Ini fanfic pertama aku dari Detective Conan. Aku masih baru juga disini. bimbing aku ya ^^**

**disclaimer : aoyama gosho**

**warning: gaje, OOC, typo (mungkin), alurnya kecepatan**

**Yang tulisan miring itu ucapan Ran dalam hati.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, kalian semua! Apa kalian tau, Shinichi sudah kembali!"<p>

_Akhirnya, akhirnya Shinichi kembali. Aku…aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Ah, apa pertemuan kami nanti akan sangat canggung setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu? Ah, lupakan saja! Yang penting aku harus menemuinya. Aku harap dia masih mau menemuiku…_

"Tapi kata orang-orang, dia datang bersama gadis lain, orang asing…"

_Apa? Shinichi datang bersama gadis lain? Tidak mungkin! Dia tidak mungkin datang bersama gadis lain. Dia kan tidak agresif kepada gadis.._

"Ayo kita kesana!"

_Kenapa Shinichi? Kenapa? Padahal aku dengan sabar menunggumu selama itu…_

"Wah, gadis yang dibawa Shinichi cantik sekali. Ia bagaikan seorang malaikat yang nyasar kesekolah ini, lalu diselamatkan oleh Shinichi. Aku iri pada gadis itu…"

_Huh? Dia bagaikan seorang malaikat yang nyasar kesekolah ini lalu diselamatkan Shinichi? Bukankah dia adalah malaikat yang dibuang dari surga lalu diselamatkan Shinichi yang terlalu baik padanya, lalu laki-laki bodoh itu termakan oleh rayuan manisnya, huh?_

"Andaikan aku secantik dia, pasti aku sudah masuk sekolah wanita di Amerika…"

_Apa kau pikir kalau kau jadi wanita itu semua akan mudah? Mungkin tidak…_

"Apakah mereka berpacaran? Shinichi dan gadis itu terlihat sangat serasi…"

_Jleb! Apa yang mereka katakan? Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi kalau memang iya, aku…_

Anyone who ever loved could look at me

And know that I love you

Anyone who ever dreamed could look at me

and know I dream of you

Knowing I love you so

"Shinichi?" sebuah suara yang memanggil Shinichi terdengar begitu lirih. Pria yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke asal suara. Pria itu lalu tersenyum kearah si pemanggil.

"Ran! Maaf aku datang kesini tanpa memberitahumu dulu! Aku baru sampai selesai dari kasusku dan langsung datang kesini! Oh ya, kenalkan ini Shiho Miyano. Dia adalah partnerku saat menyelesaikan kasus." Pria yang bernama Shinichi Kudo dengan wajah tanpa bersalah memperkenalkan seorang gadis yang sukses membuat SMA Teitan ini gempar karena kedatangannya.

"Hai, namaku Shiho Miyano. Kau Ran Mouri kan? Aku sudah banyak mendengarmu dari Shinichi…" sapa gadis bule yang berada didekat Shinichi. Ran menatap kedua makhluk itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ah, namaku Ran Mouri. Salam kenal." Balas Ran begitu datar. Ia lalu tersenyum dan pergi dari sana karena Ran sudah begitu muak melihat gadis berambut coklat itu. Ran melangkahkan kakinya, tapi langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah meja yang biasa didudukinya. Ia kemudian duduk dan menatap keluar jendela.

_Kenapa kau datang bersama wanita itu Shinichi? Aku tau, kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku tau itu Shinchi. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung merusak hatiku? Kenapa?_

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu masih melihat menerawang kearah langit yang mendung. Sepertinya langit akan menumpahkan airnya dan membasahi bumi. Juga membasahi hatinya yang seketika kering dan melupakan masalah sejenak. Ya, gadis yang termenung itu memang mengharapkan itu.

Tapi, apakah seharusnya dia secemburu itu? Ya, boleh saja cemburu, tapi kenapa harus seperti itu? Shinichi kan belum menyatakan kalau Shinichi dan Shiho pacaran. Jadi Ran masih punya kesempatan untuk menjadi pacar Shinichi atau hubungannya seperti dulu.

"Kau marah ya, Ran?" ucap orang yang berhasil membuat hati Ran untuk sementara kering. Ran menoleh dan memberikan 'fake smile'nya kepada lelaki itu. Senyuman yang mengatakan 'aku-baik-baik-saja'

"Tidak. Oh ya,ngomong-ngomong, Shiho itu benar partnermu?" Tanya Ran dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata _partner_.

"Ya tentu saja. Dia cukup berjasa membantuku dalam penyelesaikan kasus. Ya dia sangat bisa dihandalkan. Walaupun dalam beberapa hal dia kadang sedikit merepotkan dan-" ucapan Shinichi terputus saat mengetahui Ran mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Maaf Shinichi, ada telpon masuk" ucap Ran sambil melangkah keluar dan menjahui Shinichi. Shinichi memandangi punggung gadis itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

-xOx-

Sebenarnya, ada telpon yang masuk itu adalah bohong. Ya, Ran tidak mau mendengar cerita Shinichi tentang Shiho. Dirinya saja sudah marah saat mendengar nama Shiho Miyano atau saat mengingat ucapan orang-orang tetang Shiho. Wajah Ran begitu kusut saat itu-mungkin beberapa hari kedepan.

Ran menghela nafas begitu berat. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa atas rasa kecemburuannya yang terlalu besar. Akhirnya Ran mengambil keputusan untuk saat ini : aku harus mengintai mereka dan menjahui Shinichi untuk beberapa saat. Keputusannya sudah bulat walau ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungannya dengan Shinichi beberapa saat kedepan.

Bel pulang akhirnya berdentang juga. Pada saat yang sama, langit mengeluarkan air mata rintik-rintik. Orang yang mempunyai payung pasti bisa melewati hujan itu dengan aman. Tapi, tidak dengan Ran. Walaupun Ran punya 2 payung dilokernya, ia tidak segera pulang. Ia lebih memilih sedikit telat pulang ke rumah.

Alasannya hanya satu, yaitu ingin mengetahui seberapa dekat Shinichi dan Shiho. Dari apa yang dilihat Ran sejak tadi, ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau Shinichi sangat dekat dengan Shiho. Buktinya saja mereka selalu bergurau satu sama lain, berselisih kecil, saling adu mulut ; hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan dengan Shinichi sebelumnya.

Hubungan Ran dengan Shinichi dulu datar. Tidak ada berselisih atau seperti yang dilakukan Shinichi dan Shiho. Ya walaupun ada, pasti nanti ada salah satu yang mengalah. Entah itu Ran atau Shinichi. Shinichi pun sampai saat ini belum pernah memberitahu perasaannya 'secara resmi' kepada Ran. Tapi dari dulu Ran yakin kalau mereka saling menyukai.

"Hei, kau tidak mau pulang?" ucap Shinichi ke Shiho. Ran memasang telinganya agar bisa mendengar percakapan Shinichi.

"Aku menunggu disini sampai hujan reda. Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang aja sendiri-" ucap Shiho. Tapi Shiho merasa kalimat yang diucapkannya kurang tepat. "-bersama pacarmu itu"

"Oi, oi, aku kan mengajak kau! Oh ya, tapi aku tidak melihatnya sejak pulang tadi. Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"Dia belum pulang. Dia pasti masih menunggumu untuk pulang bersama Shinichi" ucap Shiho dengan nada sedikit menggoda. "Ia menunggumu dibalik tembok di belakangmu dengan wajah yang was-was. Aku rasa ia cemburu padaku" kini Shiho memelankan suaranya.

"Aku juga dari tadi merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Ran dan aku rencananya ingin berbicara dengannya nanti."

Shiho hanya diam saja. 'Dasar tidak peka.' Ucap Shiho dalam hati. Shinichi mengeluarkan payungnya dengan ragu-ragu. Lalu ia memberikan payungnya kepada Shiho.

"Kau pulanglah dulu, aku masih ada urusan." Ucap Shinichi lalu pergi dari hadapan Shiho. Shiho mengambil payung itu sambil tersenyum kecut 'ternyata kau tidak ahli dalam urusan cinta dan perasaan ya, detektif'

Anyone who had a heart

Would take me in his arms and love me, too

You couldn't really have a heart and hurt me,

Like you hurt me and be so untrue

What am I to do

Mengetahui Shinichi yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Ran membuat ia harus mencari dimana Shinichi sekarang. Ran mendesah berat berusaha untuk meringankan masalahnya. Ia tau kalau seperti itu hanya akan membuat masalah terasa lebih berat.

"Hei Ran. Sedang apa kau disini?" laki-laki yang membuat hidup nyaman Ran terganggu menyapanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa sepertu bayi yang baru lahir.

"A..aku menunggu hujan reda sedikit. Kau sendiri?" balas Ran sedikit gugup. Mungkin karna jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Kita pulang bareng yuk! Sudah lama kita tidak pulang bareng." Laki-laki itu dengan wajah polos mengajak Ran untuk pulang bareng. Detektif dari timur ini benar-benar tidak peka

"Ajak Sonoko juga ya. Sepertinya banyak hal yang akan dia ceritakan padamu, Shinichi." Ran sangat malas untuk pulang bersama Shinichi hari ini, tapi ia tidak berani untuk berkata 'tidak'

"Tidak usah, aku hanya ingin pulang bersamamu sekarang. Oh ya, kau bawa payung tidak? Aku lupa bawa karna tidak menyangka hujan akan datang saat aku baru kembali." Ucap Shinichi sambil menarik tangan Ran keluar. Seketika pipi Ran sedikit memerah, tapi gadis berambut hitam ini berhasil menutupinya dengan baik. Ran lalu memberikan salah satu payungnya kepada Shinichi yang menggandeng tangannya.

-xOx-

Dua buah cangkir yang berisi kopi berada didepan mereka. Tapi, suasana mereka sangat hening. Paling suara televisi atau obrolan orang lain. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang akan membuka suara masung-masing.

"Jadi.." ucap Ran terhenti karena meletakkan cangkir kopi yang dipesannya. "kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Aku tau kalau kau marah padaku. Tapi, aku rasa aku tidak punya salah padamu. Bisakah kau bilang apa yang sudah membuat kau mengelakku seharian ini? Aku tau waktu kau mengatakan telepon yang masuk itu adalah bohong. Apa ini berkaitan dengan Shiho?"

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Ran. Gadis di hadapan Shinichi ini melesap kopi hangatnya sedikit. Shinichi terlihat sangat menanti satu kalimat ataupun satu katanya.

"Aku tau kalau ini tentang Shiho. Tapi memang benar, untuk sementara diantara kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya sebatas teman" ucapan Shinichi terhenti karna dia kembali meneguk kopinya. "Tapi aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Ran masih terdiam. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilontarkannya. Tenang seperti gunung.

"Apa kau cemburu padanya, Ran?"

"Tidak!"

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan iya. Hahaha" Ucap Shinichi sambil memperhatikan wajah Ran yang memang memerah tipis di pipinya.

_Setidaknya kecurigaan aku pada gadis itu berkurang. Tapi apa maksud Shinichi dengan kata 'untuk sementara' dan 'yang akan terjadi selanjutnya'?_

"Oh ya, selama ini kau kemana saja? Shinichi, kau sudah tidak datang hampir satu tahun. Apa kemampuanmu menurun?"

"Oi, oi. Tidak mungkin kemampuanku menurun. Memang kasusku kali ini sangat sulit"

_Aku senang kau kembali seperti sebelumnya, Shinichi…_

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Ai ya? Apa mereka kembar?" ujar Ran dengan nada penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau ini mengelantur ya?" Shinichi memasang wajah membosankan.

"Tidak." kini giliran Ran yang memasang wajah itu. Setidaknya pada saat itu, hati Ran yang tadi kering setidaknya mulai sedikit basah dengan mendengar suara lelaki itu berbicara padanya.

-xOx-

Malam sudah semakin larut, sudah saatnya bagi seorang wanita untuk tidur. Tapi mata Ran tidak mau tidur juga. Kata-kata Shinichi tadi membuat otaknya sedikit terganggu. Dia kembali mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata dari Shinichi

'Tapi memang benar, untuk sementara diantara kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya sebatas teman. Tapi aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.'

Banyak misteri dalam 2 kalimat itu. Apa maksud Shinichi dengan itu semua? Apakah itu berarti bisa saja mereka berpacaran? Memang, perkataan Shinichi itu benar, sangat benar. Tidak ada orang yang tau kedepannya. Bisa saja jodoh Ran tidak dengan Shinichi, tapi dengan Kaito Kid, si pencuri atau Heiji, si bocak Osaka atau pria lain diluar sana. Who knows?

Ran mendesah pelan . Ia kemudian menatap langit yang hari itu tidak ada bintang yang berkelip seperti biasanya, yang ada hanyalah sang dewi malam. Ran mencurahkan segala hal yang menganggunya kepada bulan. Bulan hanya diam saja-bulan memang tidak bisa bicara. Pancaran sinarnya seperti memancarkan kesenduan.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Ran tidak enak. Ia menoleh ke arah pintunya yang tertutup rapat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu pandangannya teralih kearah jam dinding yang tepat berada diatas pintu kamarnya. Ah, masih pukul 22.12. Belum terlalu larut bagi seorang gadis untuk keluar sebentar.

Langkah Ran terhenti di depan rumah Shinichi. Ia sedikit ragu untuk menekan bel rumah Shinichi. Tapi akhirnya ia beranikan juga. Meskipun Ran sudah menekan bel rumah bergaya eropa itu, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar.

Ran yakin, penghuni rumah itu sedang tidak berada didalam rumah. Ia malah membayangkan Shinichi jalan-jalan tangan dengan Shiho sambil menggandeng tangan gadis berambut coklat itu dan Shinichi dengan senyum sumingrah. Ran menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin mereka seperti itu!" ucap Ran meyakinkan dirinya

Instingnya sebagai teman sepermainan Shinichi mulai beraksi. Ia merasakan Shinichi mendekat dari salah satu arah. Ran bersembunyi dibalik tembok terdekat. Ternyata benar, itu Shinichi dengan disebelahnya…Shiho? Mereka sepertinya baru pulang dari salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo. Dugaan dia sepertinya tepat, tapi bedanya mereka tidak bergandengan tangan.

Setiap gerak-gerik mereka Ran rekam secara rinci. Matanya memandang tak percaya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah kantung belanjaan Shiho. Kantung belanjaan yang dibeli Shiho adalah kantung belanjaan dari toko Fusae dan itu sepertinya asli. Lagi-lagi sesuatu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan Shinichi padanya.

Ran kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada , gerak gerik mereka cukup mencurigakan bagi Ran. Ia rasanya ingin segera menghancurkan gadis berambut coklat dengan tendangan karatenya. Tapi, ia berusaha berpikir dengan kepala dingin dan berpikir positif.

_Mungkin saja itu hadiah dari teman Shiho, tapi Shiho takut untuk menggambilnya sendiri pada malam-malam seperti ini._

Ran berkali-kali mengucapkan kata-kata itu diotaknya. Otaknya terasa sangat capek mengingat kejadian sejak tadi pagi hingga sekarang yang cukup menguras perhatiannya. Gara-gara itu saja membuat Ran tidak focus untuk mengikuti pelajaran, bahkan ia sempat ditegur sekali karna tidak memperhatikan. Dia memang sangat kacau.

Pikiran Ran sudah mulai tidak jernih lagi. Sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk kesana dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap di sini sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik Shinichi dan Shiho. Ia beberapa kali juga mengelus pelan dadanya.

Shinichi dan Shiho tidak mengetahui kalau Ran mengawasi mereka. Shinichi mendekatkan badannya beberapa langkah kearah Shiho lalu mengecup pelan pipi wanita itu. Selanjutnya ia menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi indah Shiho. Tentu saja Ran sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Shinichi begitu pula Shiho. Karna, lelaki itu, Shinichi jarang melalukannya pada seorang wanita.

Ran segera berlari meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu. Ia ingin segera sampai kerumah dan tidur. Langkah-langkah lebarnya terasa begitu bergetar. Kemudian ia merasakan air yang hangat menetes pelan mengaliri pipi putihnya. Ran menghapus air matanya dengan kasar sambil tetap berlari menuju rumahnya. Gadis berambut panjang ini begitu menyesal telah pergi kerumah terkutuk itu.

_Kau memang bodoh, Ran…_

Every time you go away, I always say  
>This time it's goodbye , dear<br>Loving you the way I do  
>I take you back, without you I'd die dear<br>Knowing I love you so

* * *

><p>Gimana? gajekah? ini dapat inspirasi dari slah satu senpai yang menyimpulkan kalau ran itu gimanaaaa gitu *curcol* makasi yang udah baca dan yang mau review ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf ya, kemaren aku sempat hiatus sebentar. Sebenarnya sih chapter 2-nya udah selesai. tapi pas mau diupload, modem malah rusak. ini aja pake modem teman. Gomen ya ^^a

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Unlucky Girl

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Warning : Misstypo, gaje, alur ga jelas

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shinichi?" ucap Shiho setelah Shinichi menyingkirkan rambut-rambut Shiho. Shiho memberikan deathgrale-nya serta memancarkan aura-aura hitam di belakang Shiho. Shinichi melangkah menjauh. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah mundur Shinichi terhenti.<p>

PLAK!

Pipi putih Shinichi yang bagaikan porselin cina seketika memerah membentuk sebuah tangan. Shinichi mengelus pelan pipinya sambil sedikit meringis kesakitan. Shiho memandangnya sinis lalu menoleh pada pintu pagar rumah profesor Agasa. Tapi tetap saja, gadis berambut coklat itu melirik Shinichi dari ujung matanya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sakit tau!" teriak Shinichi geram. Kini giliran Shinichi yang memberikan deathgrale pada Shiho. Shiho memutar kepalanya kepada bocah detektif SMA yang ada disampingnya dengan pandangan yang tetap sinis.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Selamat malam, tuan detektif. Terima kasih atas tasnya. Kalau kau membutuhkanku, siapkan dompetmu agar tetap tebal." Ucap Shiho datar masuk ke rumah profesor. Shinichi mendengus kesal menatap punggung gadis itu yang telah hilang.

"Semoga dompetku bisa sembuh lagi. Hhhh, Shiho ini benar-benar." keluh Shinichi. Laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam rumah profesor. "sepertinya profesor membuat penemuan baru lagi. hahah"

"APA KAU BILANG SHINICHI?" ucap Shiho geram. Otot-otot kemarahan mulai muncul dari wajah Shiho. Gadis itu juga memberikan deathgrale-nya yang paling ganas. "Seharusnya aku tadi memilih yang paling mahal, tapi karna aku kasihan padamu aku 'terpaksa' membeli yang itu. Aku ulangi sekali lagi, kalau kau mau minta bantuanku, jangan lupa sembuhkan dompetmu dan beri makan yang tebal"

BRAK!

Pintu rumah profesor dibanting dengan cukup keras. Shinichi sweatdrop seketika. Hari ini ia terlalu malas untuk meladeni Shiho, tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Shiho bisa dengar? Ya, tentu saja karna Shiho bersembunyi dibalik pintu masuk rumah profesor.

"Semoga dia lebih baik padaku" gumam Shinichi sembari menutup pagar rumah ala eropa-nya.

-xOx-

_Shinichi… kenapa? Huh, ternyata benar apa dugaanku. Kau dan gadis itu-ah, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin kan Shinichi? Atau memang benar seperti itu? sepertinya aku telah memilih pilihan yang salah Shinichi_

Gadis itu, Ran mendesah kecewa di pinggir ranjangnya. Ia masih ingat adegan-adegan Shinichi mencium pipi Shiho. Gadis mana sih yang tidak sedih melihat laki-laki yang disukainya mencium gadis lain walau hanya di pipi? Dan gadis itu bukan kekasih laki-laki yang menciuminya. Mana ada kan?

"Hahaha. Aku ternyata sangat bodoh ya. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh." Dengan mata yang masih tetap dialiri oleh air mata, Ran hanya bisa merutuki apa yang telah terjadi. Apa yang telah ia lihat dan apa yang telah dia sesali.

Waktu sepertinya tidak lelah untuk berhenti, terus berputar. Dan dalam keadaan yang sama, pikiran Ran tentang Shinichi terus berputar-putar. Seperti burung yang menari-nari diatas kepalanya, tapi bedanya kepala burung itu digantikan dengan kepala si bocah detektif dari timur itu.

Ran mengambil bantal dan melemparnya dengan kasar ke dinding yang seolah mengejeknya, lalu membenamkan kepalanya diantara bantal-bantal dan boneka. Boneka? Ya, seharusnya yang dilemparkan kedinding adalah boneka penguin ini, sebab boneka itu adalah pemberian –Shinichi.

Damn.

Satu kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan pada boneka penguin yang ada digenggaman Ran. Gadis itu mencengram bonekanya lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat –seakan ia berbicara dengan boneka yang pasti tidak akan pernah membalas perkataannya. Sungguh tragis memang. Tapi itu seharusnya tidak membuat ia jadi putus asa begini kan?

-xOx-

Ran Mouri, siswi SMA Teitan bangun dari tidurnya yang bisa dibilang tidak nyenyak. Ia segera mandi kemudian memakai baju seragam SMA Teitannya. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin kamarnya. Bengkak. Matanya sangat bengkat kala itu. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya lalu melihat ke cermin lagi. Tidak ada perubahan apapun, semakin bengkak malah. Gadis itu mendesah pelan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Sarapan telah terletak cantik diatas meja. Walau diatas meja itu cuma ada roti bakar buatan Eri Mouri –entah kenapa ibu Ran ini mau kembali kepada ayahnya dan pandai memasak dalam waktu sekejap. Ran melahap habis roti buatan ibunya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah. Aneh, biasanya Sonoko –gadis kaya itu- sudah berada di depan rumah Ran, tapi kenapa ini tidak?

"Ran! Ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Sonoko dari luar. Ran tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya ini. Ran mengikuti langkah Sonoko yang semakin menjauh. "Ayah, Ibu! Aku pergi dulu"

Gadis berambut hitam ini sekarang tidak membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai (coba bayangin rambut Ran diikat ekor kuda XD). Sonoko memandangi Ran dengan wajah yang sangat bingung. Ran melirik Sonoko dengan senyuman tetap diwajahnya.

"Ada apa, Sonoko?" tanya Ran masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya ada melihat yang aneh padamu, Ran. Biasanya kau kan jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah mengikat rambutmu, tapi kok-"

"Ah ini. Aku sedang pingin aja buat ikat rambutku. Kan bisa sedikit ngubah image. Hehe" cengir Ran.

"Oh ya, matamu kok agak sembab dan bengkak? Kau habis nangis ya? Ayo cepat beri tau siapa yang membuatmu nangis! Biar aku kasih pelajaran!" tanya Sonoko penuh amarah. Tapi amarahnya cepat mereda karna Ran tersenyum seperti mengatakan aku-baik-saja.

"Aku tadi malam aku nonton film yang sedih sekali dan tanpa sengaja aku mengeluarkan air mata dan membuat mataku bengkak seperti ini."

"Apa kita akan menjemput Shinichi, Ran? Jujur saja, aku takut gadis itu mengambil Shinichi dari kau. Ya, melihat tingkah laku mereka sangat tidak wajar. Tapi itu hanya menurutku. Lho, Ran?" Sonoko menghentikan langakahnya karena melihat langkah Ran yang cukup jauh dibelakangnya. Sonoko mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau? Kau nangis?"

Sonoko menatap bingung kepada sahabatnya yang bisa dikatakan cukup tegar. Sonoko mencoba mengingat kembali apa saja yang sudah ia ucapkan pada gadis dihadapannya ini. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada. Sonoko sudah biasa blak-blakan seperti ini dengan Ran dan seharusnya Ran menganggap itu wajar. Jangan-jangan?

"Sudahlah Sonoko, nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah. Oh ya, aku rasa kita tidak perlu menjemput Shinichi, dia pasti sudah pergi dengan Shiho Miyano." Ucapan Ran benar-benar lirih.

Ran mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali, begitu pula Sonoko. Sonoko memandang punggung Ran dengan lirih. Sonoko tentu saja apa yang Ran rasakan. Secara ya, Sonoko adalah senpai dalam bidang percintaan.

"Eh Ran? Aku baru saja mau menjemputmu."

Suara itu. Laki-laki itu. Dengan bibir yang membentuk senyuman, laki-laki itu menyapa gadis berambut hitam yang ada dihadapannya. Tetap dengan wajah polosnya dan wanita sialan yang merebut laki-laki itu dari Ran –Shiho.

Ran hanya diam dan melirik sekilas laki-laki itu. Jujur saja, untuk sementara ini Ran sangat muak melihat Shinichi dan tentu saja Shiho. "Ran?" tegur laki-laki itu lagi, Shinichi.

"Eh? Apa?" ucapan Ran seperti orang yang baru saja turun dari surga secara paksa.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo kita berangkat!" ujar Shiho dengan semangatnya. Ia sengaja bersikmap seperti itu agar Shinichi dan Shiho mengetahui Ran yang dalam keadaan terombang-ambing. Tentu saja Shiho tau hal itu, ia hanya memasang wajah datar. Sedangan detektif itu, hanya itu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Ran. Miris.

-xOx-

**~Ran POV~**

Entah kenapa kali ini aku sangat tidak semangat mengikuti pelajaran. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendesah kecewa karena sikapku seperti ini. Jangankan orang lain, aku saja sudah merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku. Apa sebaiknya aku pergi ke psikiater ya? Biasanya, aku pasti akan menoleh kalau ada yang memanggilku, tapi ini? Guru yang menegurku saja aku tidak tau. Huh, aku sungguh aneh.

Untunglah bel tanda sekolah usai mengeluarkan suaranya. Aku bergegas menuju lokerku –yang pasti semua isinya punyaku. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Aku melihat sepucuk surat berada dibawah sepatuku. Surat siapa ini?

_**TO: Ran**_

_**Hi, Ran. Rasanya aku telah lancang sekali membuka lokermu! Maafkan aku ya! Oh ya, kita bisa ga temuin aku di halaman belakang sekolah setelah pelajaran usai? Ada sesuatu yang mau aku omongin (sekaligus memberi tau siapa aku sebenarnya)**_

_**PS: your lovely fan**_

Hah? Fan aku?

Aku melipat kertas itu dan segera pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah ini. Dan… tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mulai beranjak dari tempat yang penuh dengan tanaman itu.

"Apakah begitu sikapmu kalau menunggu seseorang?" suara laki-laki yang gentleman menyapaku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan lihat apa yang aku dapat! Laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut coklat sebahu dan… ah aku tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia perfect! Dan mirip Shinichi.

"Jadi, kau yang meletakkan surat ini di lokerku?"

"Iya. Kenalkan, aku Saguru Hakuba. Aku dari SMA Seika dan aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu." ujarnya dingin, tapi tatapan yang diberikannya padaku sangat hangat. Jujur, wajahnya sanggup membuatku speechless.

"Kenapa kau beraninya membuka lokerku?" aku benar-benar marah setelah mengingat kalau dia membuka lokerku. Bagai kabut hilang ditelan hujan.

"Ah, maaf. aku benar-benar bingung apa yang akan aku lakukan saat itu." kini ia menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku tau ini sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi aku menyukaimu. Aku rasa, aku mulai menyukaimu sebulan yang lalu saat aku diundang kesekolah ini untuk rapat OSIS antar sekolah."

"APA?" teriakku keras. Aku kaget setengah hidup! Yang benar saja! Dia pasti bohongkan?

"Aku serius." oh tuhan! Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku menarik nafas lalu membuang dengan perlahan. "Lebih baik kita berteman saja ya?"

"Baiklah."

**~Ran POV off~**

Ran berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya, lalu mencari keberadaan laki-laki brengsek itu. Beruntung! Ran bisa dengan cepat menemukan Shinichi yang sedang pulang bareng dengan Shiho. Ran tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan tugas yang diberikan gurunya yang mengharuskan kerja kelompok dan kebetulan Ran satu kelompok dengan Shinichi serta Shiho. Yah, setidaknya malam ini ia bisa mengawasi pasangan itu setelah dia dibuat pusing oleh pernyataan cinta Saguru Hakuba itu.

"Shinichi, kita kerjakan tugas kelompok itu dirumahmu kan?" ucap Ran dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"Iya, nanti malam kan? Jangan lupa kerumah ku ya" ucap Shinichi sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan Ran. Shiho yang berada disebelah Shinichi hanya memandang lurus pada gadis berambut hitam itu,

"Ah baiklah. Aku datang kerumahmu jam 7 nanti. Ah, aku lupa kalau aku belum beli bahan makanan. Sudah ya, sampai jumpa." Ucap Ran sedikit berlari lalu berbelok kesebuah gang yang cukup jauh dari posisi Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Heh? Ternyata tuan detektif yang terhormat ini bisa kalah dengan perempuan." sindir Shiho.

"Oi, oi! Apa katamu?" lirik Shinichi dengan pandangan bosan dan tajam. Shiho terkekeh kecil.

"Apakah sekarang pendengaran tuan detektif kita berkurang hanya karena seorang gadis yang selalu menemaninya? Memalukan. Sungguh memalukan. Jangan-jangan yang selanjutnya berkurang adalah kemampuanmu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kau harus segera melepas gelar 'detektif SMA dari timur'-mu itu." Shiho meliriknya dengan tampang meremehkan. Sepertinya mereka akan kembali membuat konflik baru –atau lebih tepat disebut adu mulut.

Shinichi hampir saja memuntahkan tawanya di depan gadis berambut coklat yang berjalan berbarengan dengannya, tapi untunglah dia bisa menahan tawa. "Mana mungkin kemampuanku berkurang karena itu saja, heh? Kau lucu sekali, Shiho. Candaan yang sangat tidak lucu."

Shinichi memandang bosan ke arah Shiho. Bukan karena bosan dengan gadis yang berjalan dengannya, tapi ia sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Shiho. Oh ayolah, Shinichi sudah biasa diperlakukan secara 'tidak manusiawi' oleh Shiho dan setiap hari mereka saling menyindir satu sama lain. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Shinichi tidak mau dibilang kemampuannya menurun oleh gadis disebelahnya. Aneh.

-xOx-

Ran sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerumah Shinichi. Mengecek pakaian yang baru saja dikenakannya. Baju blus polos warna marun, hotpants jeans warna biru muda, serta jaket warna pink tua telah melekat manis dibadannya. Ia merapikan rambut panjang hitamnya dan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum ketubuhnya. Kemudian, gadis cantik itu mempersiapkan buku yang akan dibawanya, sebuah buku tebal dan buku tulis serta pena. Sekilas gadis itu melirik ke arah jam dinding.

Pukul 08.23

Ran segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kudo. Ia tau kalau dirinya sungguh terlambat. Terlambat selama 1 jam lebih. Ran sepertinya sengaja pergi terlambat –dia masih kesal. Padahal tadi sore dia terlihat begitu ramah kan? Tentu saja itu hanya topeng. Dan gadis itu harus menyiapkan topeng yang lebih tebal untuk menutupi dirinya yang lebih rapuh dari siapapun –menjadi seorang wanita yang kuat.

Langkah kakinya terasa begitu berat. Ia memang sungguh malas untuk pergi kerumah Shinichi, apa lagi bertemu tuannya –dan pacar tercinta. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Masih banyak toko-toko yang menjual barang dagangannya serta dengan hiasan toko yang berkelap-kelip. Ada juga banyak pasangan yang bergandeng mesra pasangannya.

"Hn.."

_Kapan aku dan Shinichi bisa seperti mereka?_

Ran segera menggelengkan kepalanya membuyarkan imajinasi tentang dia dan Shinichi. Segera menghapus harapan yang sudah pasti tidak akan pernah terwujud. Sudah pasti? Tentu saja tidak. Bisa saja esoknya Shinichi sudah berpaling dari Shiho dan menyembah kaki Ran.

Jalanan yang tadinya ramai semakin lama semakin sepi karena dia tidak lagi berada di jalan besar. Gadis itu melangkah sendirian di jalan yang sepi itu dan akhirnya ia berhenti di depan pagar bergaya eropa yang ada tulisan 'Kudo'.

Gadis itu masuk ke rumah Shinichi tanpa memencet bel terlebih dahulu. Entah Ran lupa atau bagaimana, biasanya dia selalu menjunjung tinggi kesopanan atau tata krama. Tapi kali ini ia sepertinya lupa akan hal itu dan ingin masuk kedalam.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak mengetok pintu rumah Shinichi untuk memberitahukan kalau dia sudah datang. Ia masuk dan melepas sepatunya dengan sendal rumah yang tersedia dan segera mencari Shinichi. Ran rasanya malas sekali untuk berteriak –setidaknya untuk mencari keberadaan Shinichi.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengarahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga kediaman Kudo. Pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka, sehingga ia bisa melihat sedikit kedalam. Waktu Ran mendongakan kepalanya, ia melihat rambut hitam dan rambut coklat semakin mendekat. Tidak, yang mendekat adalah si pemilik rambut hitam, sedangkan pemilik rambut coklat itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ran mengucek matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

Shinichi dengan lembut mencium bibir tipis Shiho.

Ran hanya termenung melihat kedua orang yang mengusik hatinya ini. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia membalikkan badannya melangkah pergi dari mereka –Shinici dan Shiho. Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana, langkahnya terdengar lemah dan gontai. Kalau ada yang liat, pasti yang dipikirkan pertama kali adalah gadis-yang-bermasalah.

_Hahaha. Lagi-lagi. Kenapa aku harus melihatnya?_

Sekarang, Ran sudah berada didepan pagar kediaman Kudo. Gadis itu menjatuhkan badannya dengan kasar lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Bulir-bulir air mata masih setia menemaninya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut yang sangat lemas. Menangis kuat disana.

"Huh, kau itu terlalu egois ya," suara laki-laki yang lembut mendekat ke arah Ran. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya, apa yang dia rasakan, apa yang dia inginkan, atau apa yang dia tidak suka."

Laki-laki itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Ran "Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri, apa yang kau suka, apa yang harusnya kau dapat, atau apa yang membuatmu senang. Kau tidak pantas untuknya."

_Siapa? Siapa yang bilang begitu padaku?_

"Kau juga tidak memikirkan perasaan Miyano. Dia lebih menderita daripadamu." Laki-laki yang ngomong blak-blakan itu kini tepat berdiri didepan Ran. "Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dia hidup sebatang kara sekarang, tapi beruntunglah, ada yang mau mengurusnya, walau saat itu dia diurus seperti binatang."

Ran semakin menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak mendengar semua perkataan laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya. Dia tidak mau dengar semua itu!

"Ku..kumohon.. tolong diam.." Suara Ran seakan tertelan oleh tangisannya.

"Shinichi sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, kau tidak boleh memaksakannya. Dia juga manusia."

_Aku juga manusia_

"Kau… egois"

_DIAM!_

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa! DAN SEBAIKNYA KAU DIAM!" Ran sudah berusaha mengeluarkan teriakannya, tapi yang keluar adalah sebuah suara yang lirih. Ran berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi dari daerah itu.

"Sial!" umpatnya kecil. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekelilingnya yang dari tadi tersenggol. Ran membutuhkan seseorang saat ini. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi stresnya karena tadi. Sonoko? Tidak itu buruk, bisa-bisa Shinichi mati malam itu juga. Lalu siapa?

_Ah, Dia!_

Tangan kiri Ran mulai menekan nomor telepon dan menelepon nomor itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kartu. Ran masih tetap terisak walau tidak separah tadi. Dadanya naik turun untuk menormalkan deru nafasnya sambil menunggu orang diseberang sana menjawab telponnya.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Dengan tetap tersenyum, laki-laki itu menyodorkan sebuah kartu kepada gadis berambut hitam itu. Gadis itu mengambil kartu itu dengan hati-hati kemudian ia melihat apa isi surat itu.

"Kalau kau membutuhkanku telpon saja. Aku siap kapan saja kalau kau membutuhkanku. Jadi tempat sampah pun jadi. Hehe."

Gadis itu menatap laki-laki yang ada didepannya kemudian tersenyum, begitu pula Saguru walau tidak selebar Ran. Ran melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari posisi itu. Saguru hanya bisa memandang lirih Ran yang semakin jauh darinya.

**~FLASHBACK OFF~**

"Hallo, ini aku Ran. Bisa kita bertemu di café disebelah stasiun?– baiklah sampai nanti."

-xOx-

Ran duduk disudut ruangan café itu sambil meneguk green tea yang baru saja dipesannya. Ia masih setia menunggu laki-laki yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya tadi sore. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, laki-laki itu telah masuk ke café sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Berusaha mencari keberadaan gadis yang menunggunya. Ran melambaikan tangannya pada laki-laki itu. Setelah mengetahui dimana gadis-nya menunggu, barulah laki-laki itu datang.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf ya aku datang terlambat." Ucapan maaf keluar dari mulut Saguru.

Ran menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa-apa. Ada yang ingin aku bilang padamu. Mengenai yang kau bilang padaku waktu sore tadi."

Mata Saguru terbuka lebar. Jujur, ia gugup dengan pernyataan Ran nantinya, tapi bukannya ia sudah ditolak Ran? Jadi kenapa mesti gugup?

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

* * *

><p>Wa, ga nyangka ada yang mau review cerita abal kayak gini. makasi yaa. reviewnya di balas di PM ya.<p>

Jaa Nee!


End file.
